


Goku Black vs Energy Bullet

by ShadowKingLegette



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKingLegette/pseuds/ShadowKingLegette
Summary: Analyzing if Goku Black would have died if he was hit by Future Bulma's energy bullet.





	Goku Black vs Energy Bullet

Would Goku Black have died if the energy bullet was successful in hitting its target? It all depends on the durability of base form Black with his guard down, how strong was the bullet in question, and where Black would have taken the hit from the bullet. From seeing the episode it seems like that bullet had enough force to knock Black back considering it only hit his potara earring(how did the earring survive? Who knows). I can't say that Mai missed her target because of wind factor taking off her aim either because wind generally has no effect on ki based objects unless someone blows hard enough like Reccome did on Namek. One could argue gravity but the only example I could see of this was when Goku fired a Kamehameha while under extreme gravity on the spaceship to Namek. But Earth doesn't have extreme gravity. 

My answer is yes and no. No because if a d@mn potara earring, which doesn't use ki, could survive an enhanced ki based bullet, why can't a guy with the power of a god survive? Even if caught off guard? Sure it might damage Black but it's not like Sorbet's ray gun.

I also said yes so I'll explain that. If the Bullet would hit Black in the eye I think he would have died. As tough as DB characters are I noticed that their eyes aren't that tough. Dirt often blinds them, or the solar flare does the same. So that is the only way I see the bullet actually killing him.


End file.
